


(Welcomed) Distraction

by wallofcrazy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Soft Girlfriends, playful banter, this is gay y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallofcrazy/pseuds/wallofcrazy
Summary: Lena and Kara had an agreement.Two conditions they had to honor for a couple of hours.Easy right?(Not to their gay selves, it wasn’t.)





	(Welcomed) Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, lovelies. I honestly don’t know where this came from. I sat down to work on Heartbeats (I’ve been having a hard time writing in these past couple of weeks) and this came out instead. I hope it's not disappointing. 
> 
> I’m behind (way behind) in answering comments, but I read and treasure every single one of them. Y’all are so awesome and supportive. <3
> 
> It's always worth mentioning that English is not my first language...

 

Lena and Kara had an agreement.

Earlier that night, when Lena informed Kara that she would still accompany her to dinner, but then they’d have to go their separate ways because she still had work to do at L-Corp, Kara wasn't happy. Lena noticed she tried to conceal her disappointment in not being able to spend the evening with Lena, but she failed miserably.

Lena knew the feeling. She wasn’t too keen on the idea either.

A few months ago, Kara would simply have accompanied Lena to L-Corp, but since Lena now shared an office with her CFO slash dear friend and since said friend was working late as well, it wouldn’t be sensible of Lena to bring her girlfriend to tag along while they worked. Even if Sam and Kara were very close friends as well.

After the threat of a pout and some negotiating, Lena relinquished to working from home  _if_  Kara promised to not distract her until the work was done.

However, there were two conditions.

No conversation was the first one.

Lena loved her girlfriend.

There was simply no doubt about that.

She made sure Kara knew she was loved in every single opportunity. She didn’t shy away from telling her, she didn’t hold back on the grand gestures or the little ones that were full of meaning and sentiment.

There was also no doubt about Kara’s ability to make conversation, and though Lena  _loved_ talking to her about important things and all the silly, mundane things that always came up between them, Lena had work to do.

Ever since they started dating, or even before if Lena was being honest with herself, every time they were to spend an entire evening together and she took work home, she ended up taking it back untouched the next day because Kara was there to completely take her mind off of business matters.

And Lena didn’t mind it one bit.

She loved that about Kara.

In fact, she was grateful Kara was able to make her just  _be_.

Except tonight she really needed to go over those blueprints if she wanted L-Corp’s next project to get a kick off in the coming week. And she wanted that.

That’s why when Kara arrived to pick her up for dinner, she had adopted a firm tone before breaking the news to her girlfriend.

Having Kara to agree to the no conversation clause was easier than Lena had anticipated. Kara simply asked if her watching TV would disturb Lena’s work. When Lena said it wouldn’t since Kara had super-hearing and didn’t need too much volume to make out what was being said, Kara was happy to indulge if that meant they wouldn’t have to separate for the night, if only for a few hours.

They  _knew_  it was only going to be for a few hours because it was clear as water that one of them would have ended up in the other’s bed had they parted ways after dinner. That’s how their days had ended for the past few months after all. Nevertheless, to their gay selves, those hypothetical couple of hours apart was an eternity when they had spent the entire day craving each other’s presence.

* * *

No touching was the second condition.

This one was as hard for Lena as it was for Kara, Lena was sure of that since they were  _that_ kind of couple, unable to keep their hands to themselves whenever they were in each other’s proximity. And that was even before they started dating, to the annoyance of their friends. Be it a touch of thighs as they sat side by side, or their linked hands, or a cuddle session on the couch - which was the most common occurrence when they got home to either of their places at a reasonable hour at night - they were  _always_  touching.

But Lena knew herself, and she knew Kara. That tactile nature of their relationship, those seemingly innocent touches would without fail always turn into teasing ones which in the blink of an eye, in the dart of a tongue, in the brush of a finger, in a nip of skin would result in them wrapped around one another engaging in touches that were far from innocent.

So from the time they crossed the threshold to Lena’s apartment, there would be no conversation and no touching until the work was done.

All there was to be was the comforting and welcomed presence of each other as Lena worked and Kara occupied herself with a TV show.

A couple of hours.

No big deal.

* * *

A big, fucking impossible deal.

It had been close to forty minutes and Lena’s brain was occupied by only one thought, and it didn’t involve the blueprints at the screen on her lap.

_Kara._

She was the reason Lena was unable to focus on getting the work done.

Lena was sitting a few inches away from her girlfriend and she could feel the heat radiating from her body. Lena wasn’t touching her at all, but she knew Kara’s skin was burning with the desire to be close to her because Lena was experiencing that same craving.

There was a reason Lena wanted them to not be in the same space as she worked in the first place. There was a reason why she wanted to finish her work in a professional setting and not in the confines of her home.

Lena _should_ have realized sooner that there were some flaws to her conditions strategy.

But how could she when Kara was looking at her with shining pleading eyes and a threat of that irresistible pout?

Talking and touching weren’t the only lead-ins for them to be pulled into each other’s orbit or personal spaces. Not when they were always in each other’s minds. Not when their bodies craved the other as dusk craved night. Not when personal space was a foreign concept in their relationship. And, especially, not when they were trying so hard to abide by the terms they had agreed to carry on for a couple of hours that night.

Not to mention that a deal of this nature which was sealed with a kiss and a promise of more _later_  was set to fall through, right? The only deal Lena could think of that was sealed with a kiss happened after the promise of forever during wedding ceremonies, and there was a reason couples went on a honeymoon after sealing that deal.

Even Sam recognized the flaw in her plan, if her reaction to Lena telling her about going over the projects from home was any indication.

When Lena stopped by the office after dinner to grab her notebook and some documents, she told Sam she’d have the notes on the blueprints the following morning. Sam actually smirked at Lena upon having heard those words. Lena just shook her head unamused and told her to hold it because she  _was_  going to in fact work once she got home.

Sam was so going to tease her about that if she ever found out, which she wouldn’t, even if it meant Lena would have to be up at the crack of dawn the following day to finish that damn work.

Lena poked Kara’s thigh with her toes.

“For someone who was so insistent on getting some work done, you sure look busy,” Kara said in a lighthearted manner.

Lena closed the notebook with a huff. “I can’t concentrate on work.”

“Is the volume distracting you?” Kara asked and Lena was very well aware that she already knew the answer to that.

“No.”

“Are you feeling alright?”

“No.”

“Lee?” Kara frowned.

Lena noted that Kara at least had the graciousness to look genuinely worried and that sort of annoyed her because if someone was going to break the deal, Lena was sure it would have been Kara.

“ _You’re_  distracting me.” Lena surprised herself with her unexpected, quick confession.

Kara’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she managed to speak. “How am I… I’m… I’m not, I wasn’t even speaking! I’m honoring your stipulations. I’m not even touching you.” Kara raised her hands in a surrender gesture. “I’m just sitting here watching this silly show while I wait for you to finish your  _very_  urgent work quote unquote.” Kara pointed in the direction of Lena’s notebook.

“I know.” Lena groaned and brought her hands to cover her face in defeat.

This really wasn’t meant to be a torturous competition of who was going to give in first. She genuinely wanted to go over those schemes for Sam. The L-Corp’s CFO was doing an amazing job, but there was only so much she could do without an engineering degree. The approval of the documents wasn’t a pressing matter per se, but it was an exciting project Lena was looking forward to set into motion. But instead of going over the notes and designs, she found herself in the middle of a poorly thought out plan that got out of hand and turned itself into a torturous foreplay.

“Then how am I keeping you from finishing your work?” Kara inquired; her voice came out in a slightly lower pitch that Lena knew very well what it implied.

“Did you know you have wet your lips  _seventeen_  times in the past half hour even though you have a bottle of water right beside you?” Lena quirked an eyebrow at her girlfriend. “Or that when you smile, before your lips turn upwards, your eyes squint just a tiny fraction?”

Kara pursed her lips as she was about to say something but Lena didn’t stop talking.

“Or how you’ve stolen a glance at me every thirty seconds or so? That makes it sixty times in the past thirty minutes.”

“Or how you’ve been fiddling with the hem of your shirt and your fingers for the past several minutes, and before that, you were tracing patterns on your own thigh with your thumb?”

“No, no I wasn’t aware of that.” Kara finally managed to speak after Lena finished her quasi rant.

“You’re a terrible liar, Kara Danvers.” Lena raised both of her eyebrows.

“But how is that distracting? You’d only know those things if you’d been looking at me as much as I’ve been looking at you then. Or more! Since you seem to have timed my stolen glances and everything.” Kara folded her arms in a defiance stance.

“You were distracting me, Kara.”

“But I still haven’t done anything. I’m just sitting here.”

“You’re enjoying this.”

Lena couldn’t blame her for that. Not when her own body was tingling with desire.

“I’m not the only one, apparently.”

“Fuck,” Lena mumbled under her breath remembering Kara could her accelerated heart rate. And she was sure her chest and neck were flushed as well. That was even harder to miss. Or the way her nipples seemed to have perked up at their verbal exchange. That most definitely wouldn’t have gone unnoticed by Kara.

“Well...” Kara got up from the couch and started walking towards the dining table where she had placed her belongings when they arrived.

“Where are you going?”

“If you remember, the terms of our agreement were that if I distracted you, I had to leave because you had  _really urgent_  work to do, so…” Lena knew the fire in her girlfriend’s look, the cheekiness in her tone, and a shot of arousal poured out of her.

“You wouldn’t.”

“I’m a woman of my word, Lena. You’re going to have to stop me, if you don’t want me to go.” Kara said as she painstakingly grabbed her coat from the back of the chair.

Lena knew Kara was testing the waters. She was making it clear that she wouldn’t be the first one to back down on their deal.

She was playing with fire.

Lena took her glasses off and placed the notebook on the floor and she noticed how Kara’s hold on her coat strengthened and how her breath hitched in anticipation, probably thinking that Lena would get up to try to stop her from leaving.

So Lena did the opposite by scooting down on the couch, putting her feet up with her legs stretched out in front her body, knees slightly apart. Lena brought her hand up and traced her fingers over her neck and slid it down, her digits brushed her right breast and stomach until they touched her thigh before they disappeared under the hem of her shirt. “It seems I’ll be performing solo tonight then.”

“Lena.”

Her name came out of Kara’s mouth as a warning and whine at the same time.

“I thought you were leaving?” Lena stoked the fire.

“I can break a promise this one time, right? It’s not like you’d hold it against me?” Kara asked and Lena could sense there was some insecurity behind those words. They had made a promise earlier that night after all, and Kara always made sure she kept hers.

“That depends…” Lena propped herself up on her elbows and tilted her head as if she was considering her answer. “Will you just stand and watch or will you come here and touch me already?”

Lena’s husky voice got Kara’s feet into action, and she closed the distance between them.

Kara bit her lower lip looking down at Lena sprawled on the couch. “Both options sound very,  _very_  tempting, but which one won’t get me into trouble with you in future negotiations?”

Lena raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend and the next thing she knew Kara was straddling her and their lips were connecting in a fiery kiss. Both of them moaned into each other’s mouth, the vibrations of their response upon tasting the other reverberating between them.

“Rao, I’ve been dying to do this ever since you came out of your shower,” Kara said kissing down Lena’s neck, and Lena widened her legs to better accommodate Kara’s body.

“I guess this proves once and for all that it’s futile to even attempt to work from home when we’re both here,” Lena said and kissed the hand that was caressing her jaw while Kara nibbled on her earlobe.

Kara traced her tongue from Lena’s ear to her jaw, eliciting a moan from Lena and her fingers pressed into Kara’s side.

“I don’t know, this looks like it’s going to be a very productive night.” Kara kissed the corner of Lena’s mouth and Lena chuckled.

“Not the kind of productivity I was planning though, Miss Distracting.” Lena put her hands under Kara’s shirt, seeking more skin on skin contact.

“You call  _me_  distracting?” Kara raised her eyebrows and gave a little shove on Lena’s shoulder. “Do you know how hard it was to not touch you when you’re only wearing my t-shirt against your skin?” Kara spoke as her hand made her way down Lena’s body, lifting said shirt. Her hand stroked her way up Lena’s torso until it reached her breast and Lena sighed when Kara gave her nipple a gentle pinch.

“But something tells me that you knew exactly what you were doing when you dressed this way.” Kara nipped at Lena’s neck as her thumbs caressed Lena’s nipples.

Kara wasn’t wrong. Lena did take into consideration, when selecting an article of clothing after her shower, the effects it would have on Kara. That’s why she had also opted to let her hair dry naturally over her shoulder rather than tie it over her head in a bun to deal with it later. The same consideration was taken when she exchanged her contacts for her thick black glasses.

“I did, but it was supposed to be a reward for  _after_  I’d finished the work but I realize now that was yet another flaw in my plan,” Lena answered before chasing Kara’s lips with her own.

“Only if every flawed plan would look and feel like this,” Kara chuckled into Lena’s mouth. Lena took the opportunity to run her tongue through Kara’s lower lip before sucking on the plump flesh a few times.

“You know what I mean,” Lena retorted. She moaned when Kara reciprocated her action by sucking on her lip, Lena’s hips thrust upwards searching more contact. “Take this off,” Lena said impatiently of the shirt that had pooled over Kara’s hands as they caressed her breasts. “And these as well.” Lena slipped her hands into the waistband of Kara’s sweatpants.

Lena needed to feel Kara’s skin against her own. She was already close to combusting and all of that fabric between them wasn’t helping at all.

Kara lifted her body from Lena’s and got rid of her sweatpants and underwear in one motion. She then pulled at the hem of her own shirt.

“Yes.” Came Lena’s breathy response.

Kara lifted the shirt off of her head and traced her fingers over Lena’s thigh until it reached her underwear. “What should I do with this weak, expansive excuse for underwear?”

“Off.” Lena adjusted her legs so Kara could slide the lacy material down. Her fingers ever so delicately brushed against Lena’s smooth skin and Lena sighed in pleasure as goosebumps rippled through her body.

Kara bent down and started to kiss her way up on Lena’s body. She touched her lips delicately to Lena’s knee; then a firmer press into Lena’s thigh; a flick of her tongue on Lena’s lower abdomen that resulted in Lena’s hips jolting up from the couch and a deep hum to escape her lips. Kara brushed her nose from Lena’s belly button until it reached the valley between her breasts at the same time her hands traced Lena’s side, coming to a stop only when they touched the delicate skin of Lena’s breasts. Kara placed a wet kiss on Lena’s sternum; her thumbs started massaging the undersides of Lena’s breasts in slow circular patterns. Lena moaned and writhed under her girlfriend’s ministrations, lifting her upper body so Kara could take her shirt off. When Lena raised her arms, Kara slid the garment over and tossed it somewhere on the floor.

Lena’s hands came down immediately once she was free of the shirt. They framed Kara’s face bringing her down with her and the couple joined their lips in a hungry, deep kiss. Lena traced her tongue over Kara’s upper lip and Kara opened her mouth, but instead of welcoming Lena’s tongue inside her mouth, Kara took rein of the kiss when she brought a hand to cup the nape of Lena’s neck and she slid her tongue inside Lena’s mouth. The unexpected move had Lena whimpering into Kara’s mouth and her hips pushing up. Lena flung her right leg over Kara’s buttocks pressing her firmer into her, while her left leg looped around Kara’s right.

Kara started to undulate her hips over Lena’s. Lena adjusted herself further and brought a hand between them to part her outer lips a little so Kara’s hip bone and lower abdomen could slide against her clit with every motion of her hips.

“What do you need, Lee?” Kara separated their lips for a moment; her fingers traced Lena’s cheeks before she linked her hands with Lena’s.

“This,” Lena breathed. “I’m already so close.” She urged Kara with her foot pressuring onto Kara’s bottom, and Kara moaned into Lena’s neck.

“Is this good for you as well?”

“I’m good. Just… Just let go for me.”

They joined their mouths again in a long, sensuous, thorough dance of lips before Kara picked up her pace. Lena’s breath got more labored, and Kara rolled her hips in a steady rhythm. Kara started to kiss her way over Lena’s throat, and Lena’s desperate moans filled the room. Every so often Lena would manage to roll her own hips and her sex would press  _just so_  into Kara’s taut abdomen muscles; each connection taking her higher and higher and higher on her climb towards release. When Kara surprised her by rejoining their lips and sucking her tongue, Lena’s back arched up slightly and she let out a muffled scream into Kara’s mouth.  Her vision blanked and shocks of pleasure ran through every inch of her figure.

She unlinked their hands and brought them to frame Kara’s face in a desperate need to touch her, feel every inch of her, to deepen their kiss. Lena could barely breathe, her chest was heaving and her lungs burned without the proper amount of oxygen, but the need to taste Kara was more urgent than her next intake of air.

Lena knew Kara was it for her. She knew she didn’t want to spend her life with anyone else. They’ve had emotional, powerful sexual intimacy before. But this time, this time it felt more charged. The notion of not being able to reach out, to simply run her fingers through Kara’s loose tendrils, of not being able to rest her head on her shoulder and simply breathe in the scent of her, of not being able to share body heat with her, to feel her skin against her after a long day of work when she was just  _right there_  mere inches away from her... It was torture.

So, when their bodies finally met, skin on skin, something had switched inside Lena’s brain and she knew, with a certainty that she experienced very few times in her life, that everything else could wait if it meant she would be holding the woman she loved. Everything else could wait if it meant she would be in the arms of the woman who looked at her like she was the missing piece that explained all the mysteries of the universe.

They kissed for another few seconds before Kara separated their mouths, resting her forehead on Lena’s. “I love you, Lee.”

Lena felt Kara’s warm breath caressing her face and she encircled her arms around her torso. Kara had felt it too. Lena could see it in the way her eyes were shining; in the reverent look she was casting down on Lena; in the way her body trembled above Lena’s with every touch; with every time Lena moaned her name and Kara’s breath would catch in a loud exhale and she would press her fingers a little deeper into Lena’s skin, with how her hands would strengthen their hold on Lena’s. “I love you, too. So much.”

Kara traced a thumb under Lena’s eye and Lena realized that tears had gathered there. “Are you okay?”

“More than.” She smiled and joined their lips in a gentle, sweet  kiss.

Kara hummed when they separated and settled her head on the crook of Lena’s neck. “I don’t think this couch is in shape to accommodate guests anymore.”

Lena snorted. “I guess we have a sofa shopping trip in our near future.”

Kara groaned. “I have to go?”

Lena laughed and squeezed Kara’s butt. “Well, you’re the one who will be using it as much as me, so…”

“Good point.” Kara pressed a kiss to Lena’s neck and sucked the skin there, swirling her tongue on the soft flesh before moving to another spot.

Lena moaned and her hips canted at their own will. She was still really worked up despite her release just a few minutes ago. “Kara, if you keep that up…”

“Down, actually,” Kara said as she started to kiss Lena’s collarbone, then the birthmark at the top of Lena’s right breast. Kara reached her chest and traced the rounded flesh with her tongue, capturing her nipple into her mouth and Lena inhaled sharply.

“You’re trouble, Kara Danvers.”

“You love it.” Kara closed her mouth around Lena’s nipple again with a firmer suction and Lena cried out in pleasure.

Lena had just experienced one of the most powerful orgasms of her life, but it didn’t surprise her that she was ready to go again. She learned very quickly soon after having sex with Kara for the first time that she was always ready for another round if Kara was involved.

Kara gave the other breast the same attention before making her way down; she left a wet trail with the kisses she planted on Lena’s smooth skin every couple of inches or so.

When her nose touched the top of Lena’s sex, right above her opening, she looked up, resting her chin on Lena’s lower abdomen.

“No teasing, please,” Lena said, chest already heaving in anticipation.

 “I think we’ve had enough of that for today, don’t you think?”

They both chuckled.

Kara started to press kisses alongside the junction of Lena’s thigh and sex, and then she did the same on the other side. Lena could feel Kara’s warm breath on her skin every time her girlfriend exhaled, and Lena shivered.

Lena felt as Kara adjusted her legs by her knees, separating them further to make room for her. Kara brought her hands to each of Lena’s inner thighs and caressed them ever so softly with the pads of her fingers a few times in an up and down pattern. Lena let out a whimper at the tantalizing sensation that elevated her need for release to a new rate. All at once Kara enveloped her arms around each of the limbs, pressing more firmly into the muscles and Lena’s hips bulked at the sudden shift, searching direct contact for her more than ready sex; a long throaty groan escaped her lips at the same time.

“Kara,” Lena breathed. “Please.”

Kara rested her cheek on Lena’s inner thigh and sucked on the soft skin connecting Lena’s sex and leg… One… Two… Three, times. She then licked the glistening outer lips, and Lena’s hand took a grab of Kara’s hair, as she tried to ground herself when her upper body shot off the couch.

Kara started to run her tongue all around Lena’s sex, but still not touching where Lena wanted it the most. Lena felt like her body was about to turn into ashes, her skin was flushed, burning with arousal; her clit pulsed in tandem with her heart in a frantic rhythm, anxious to be touched.

“Kara.” Lena moaned her name. Her chest was heaving and her breaths were shorter and louder. “I can’t take…”

Kara didn’t even let her finish her pleading. In one motion she placed her tongue flat on Lena’s clit, and Lena felt a finger slip inside her and she cried out, her hips thrusting into Kara’s face. “Oh, God.”

Kara placed a hand on Lena’s lower abdomen to stop her from moving her hips too much. Lena touched her own breasts while Kara gently lapped at her clit and massaged her inner walls. Every nerve ending on Lena’s body was on high alert. Lena’s breath came in hot, short puffs, and her entire body vibrated with anticipation. It was only a matter of seconds now. Lena knew that, she was sure that any moment now her body would fall into the abyss of release. Yet, knowing that, and recognizing all the signals still wasn’t enough to prepare her to the current that ignited in her center and carried through every single cell in her body when Kara expertly added a second finger to her ministrations and then slightly vibrated the digits inside Lena curling them at the perfect angle at the same time her lips closed around Lena’s clit in a thorough kiss.

Lena’s thighs contracted; her back rose from the couch; her head curved backwards exposing her neck completely; her mouth opened, prepared to project a scream, but no sound other than a guttural groan came out such was the intensity of her climax.

Her back met the cushions again and Kara’s name flowed out of her lips on a string. “Kara, Kara, Kara…”

“I’m here.” She felt Kara’s lips on her hip bone. “I’m right here.” Kara’s lips pressed against her left breast. “I’ve got you.” Kara’s hands framed her face and her thumbs stroked Lena’s cheeks.

Lena could still feel the aftershocks coursing through her body; her skin was covered in goosebumps and shudders rippled through her frame every few seconds. Her arms closed around Kara’s shoulder. “You’re going to kill me one of these days.” Lena uttered between breaths. “Fuck, Kara, that was…” Lena couldn’t even think of a proper way to describe it.

“I could say the same.” Kara traced her eyebrows. She pressed a kiss to the corner of Lena’s mouth and rolled to the side, propping her head on one elbow, one leg draped over Lena’s middle. Kara’s free hand linked with Lena’s over her chest. “Rao, you’re beautiful.” 

* * *

“So, you can’t think straight when you’re with me, huh?” Kara broke the silence a few minutes later.

“If I wasn’t so relaxed right now, I’d make you get up and go back to your apartment for that.” Lena lightly pushed Kara’s shoulder.

“Haven’t you learned today that we can’t be apart anymore after the sun goes down?” Kara lifted her head and grinned at Lena.

“If you take this experience to tease me, I will send you home.” Lena quirked an eyebrow threateningly, but she knew her eyes and smile gave her away.

The funny thing was that being apart wasn’t a novelty to them. Kara was Supergirl and Lena was running two multi-million companies. Curling up on the couch every evening wasn’t an option, considering their lives. Most days, Lena would go to sleep alone and it wouldn’t be until hours later when Kara would crawl into bed next to her. But tonight, the seemingly easy task of coexisting without physical interaction was interpreted by their brains and bodies as a challenge, to which they failed… Blissfully.

“No you wouldn’t. You’d miss me.” Kara kissed her jaw.

“Yes, I would.” Lena captured her lips in a lazy kiss.

“So, you never told me about this fantasy of yours…” Lena said when they broke the kiss.

Kara looked at her puzzled.

“…Of watching me performing solo?”

Kara’s face got a few shades redder. “Well, it never came up?”

Lena caressed her chin. “You’re allowed to bring it up. You should bring these things up, you know.”

Kara hummed. “Would you?”

“Would I what, darling?” Lena said in a serious yet teasing tone.

“You know…”

“What, let you hold me while we sleep?” Lena unlinked their hands and put Kara’s arm around her middle.

“Lena.” Kara hid her face into Lena’s neck.

“Let you press me into any surface so you can have your way with me?” Lena pulled Kara’s body over hers again. Both of them sighed when their nipples grazed at each other’s skin. Lena loved to feel the weight of Kara's body over hers. 

“Lee.” Kara groaned the nickname.

“Let you mark my body in places only you are allowed to see?” Lena bit into Kara’s shoulder.

“You’re really going to make me say it?” Kara lifted her head a little so she could look at Lena.

“Say what?”

“ _Leenaaa_.” Kara rested her forehead on Lena’s shoulder for a couple of seconds.

Lena chuckled and ran her fingers through Kara’s braided hair. “Darling, look at us. We’re way past the embarrassment mark.” It amazed Lena how Kara could be so physically assertive, but when it came to voicing her wants and needs she could become a pile of mumbling, blushing, beautiful shyness.

“Would you… Uh… Let me watch you while you touch yourself?”

“There she is my confident Kara.” Lena grinned at her as her hands stroked Kara’s back.

“You haven’t answered my question.” Kara pouted.

Lena pecked her pout away. “Of course I would, love.”

They joined their lips again and Lena traced Kara’s sides with the tip of her fingers while their tongues lazily caressed one another’s.

“I haven’t touched myself in months, you know?” Lena confessed once they parted for air.

“Yeah?” Kara pecked Lena’s nose.

“Yeah.” Lena brushed her index finger from Kara’s cheek down to her chin guiding her girlfriend’s mouth back to hers.

“So?” Kara said into Lena’s lips.

“Right now?” Lena answered catching up on the question after a few seconds and pecks.

“Mmhhm.” Kara hummed into Lena’s mouth, eyes locked with Lena’s.

“Confident Kara is really, _really_ attractive.”

“So you’ve told me.” Kara nuzzled into her neck and Lena brought a hand between them to massage Kara’s breast.

“Could we maybe put it on hold? I’m feeling sensitive already, and I think it’d be better if I’m really worked up rather than worn out.” Lena could still feel the tingling sensations of arousal running through her body, but bringing herself to climax when Kara had already made her orgasm twice wasn’t really something that appealed to her at the moment.

“Yes, I think those are good points,” Kara moaned when Lena rolled her nipple into her fingers. “I thought I heard you say you were worn out?”

“Not for you. Never to make you feel as good as you make me feel,” Lena said as she cupped Kara’s sex and slid her middle finger into Kara’s slit.

“Oh, Rao.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it until here, please, I’d really love to read your thoughts. :)
> 
> I'm going to hide now.


End file.
